The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for an external rear view mirror for motor vehicles, and includes a drive housing on which is mounted a mirror glass that is secured to a mirror glass holder that is adjustable by means of at least one electrical drive means. The mechanism also includes at least one heating element for heating the mirror glass.
External rear view mirrors are known where the mirror glass holder can be adjusted by an adjusting drive means. The mirror glass can also be heated by a heating element. However, the adjusting drive means and the heating element are electrically connected via leads to separate plug components. Each plug component must be connected to the battery of the vehicle via further lines or cables. Due to the presence of the various feed lines and plug components, assembly of such known external rear view mirrors is complicated and difficult. In addition, the cables and lines, which are loosely present in the mirror housing, are disruptive. In addition, such cables are exposed to environmental conditions, so that they can be easily damaged. It is also possible to connect the wrong feed lines to the plug components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjusting mechanism of the aforementioned general type whereby supply of power to the adjusting drive means and to the heating element is simplified in such a way that the mirror glass can be easily and economically assembled.